A hoist is generally a machine used to lift and lower heavy loads. The hoist can be permanently mounted, such as to a trolley, or can be portable and mounted using a hook or lug to a support structure. Hoists can be powered by hand, or by electricity, or by pneumatics, depending on the configuration and intended use.
One type of hoist is a lever operated hoist, also referred to as a “come-a-long”. The hoist uses a lever or handle which is reciprocated to raise and/or lower the load. The typical lever operated hoist includes a frame supporting a lifting medium such as a chain, rope or insulated strap wound about a drum. A braking mechanism, typically a ratchet and pawl, is used to maintain the hoist in a desired position during use.
One specific application for a lever operated hoist is referred to a lineman's hoist as it is typically used by a lineman working on electrical power lines. The typical lineman's hoist uses an insulated strap. A lineman's hoist may be used in difficult applications, such as working on lines mounted atop a power pole or the like. As such, portability and ease of operation are important. In some instances, operating a lever may be difficult.
The present invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.